Im Not A Angel
by Michu-92
Summary: What happens when, Petra drags Levi into the cosplay cafè she have been talking about so much? well lets find out. Pairing LevixEren and others a long the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Im Not A Angel**

Petra was enjoying a day of shopping in the busy streets of Shiganshina as her phone suddenly ringed taking her eyes off the Only shop window she was looking through.

Looking at the display before taking it to her ear.

"Hello Christa!,- How are you?" she said happily into the phone not caring about the people staring at her for speaking loud.

"Hiii Petra!, im great!. I'm at that Cafè, you know the one with all the hotties!," She giggled before continue.  
"I'm here with Armin and Ymir. They realllly want to see you, and I miss you so much! please come I promise you that, you are gonna enjoy this" she giggled again with a hint of sexiness in her voice at the last words.

"Okay, okay sweets, im coming, im not far. It was Cafè Titan right?"

"Yes, I will see you then!" she said in a very happily sing song voice.

* * *

Petra walked into the cafè looking around for her friends. They were sitting together at a round table with a cream-colored table cover with a white rose standing on top. The chair looked very comfy with a matching cream-colored pillow.

they all smiled and waved as she walked over.

_Wauw this place look really beautiful. I understand why it is the best café around. _She thought

"Petra! I missed you so much!, how are you doing and Levi?" Christa looked like she was glowing as she smiled widely.

"I missed you too sweets. I missed you all!. I'm doing great. Still studying my dad's company since I wanna make him prove. Levi is studying aswell but not much else sadly. My match making plans don't seem to go anywhere." she hung her head in slight defeat.

"That is Levi, but we think we got an idea to your problem." Christa said smirking slightly looking at Armin and Ymir which had her arm around Christa's waist. They had been smiling since she got here.

"Really?... What are you guys hiding, it is not like you Armin to be so quiet"

She leaned near Armin which was sitting beside her but before she could say anything else a waiter came over.

"Hello, Ladies and gentles. What would you lovelies like?"

Petra couldn't stop her stare. The waiter had a kitty cosplay on making him look extremely cute and slender as the cosplay was tight revealing his sexy abs and well toned arms, the kitty ears poking out of his brown wild hair and his eyes... Like a deep green sea. He even had gloves on making it look as he had paws and a long white fluffy tail.

Petra coughed into her hand as she realised she had been staring for quite a while.  
The others had just giggled at Petra's stare.

"I would like a forest tea please" the waiter smiled brightly as he wrote down the others order aswell after he was done, he bowed and elegantly walked over to the desk.

Christa smiled a sneaky smile as she looked at Petra.

"I think, I need to drag Levi here" she said with a smirk.

* * *

okay I got this idea from a song, which you are gonna hear later if people like this, should I keep on going?. This is gonna be a story with lots of sexy time so beware! muhaha ;*


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Petra had been at café Titan.

Every single day she had been talking about it to Levi.

Levi groaned again as Petra started asking him to go to the café with her.

"Petra seriously what is the point of going there when you can sit here at home and drink the best coffee or tea you can find?" Levi didn't look at her as he spoke instead he walked over to the book holder near their big TV.

"Okay let's make a deal" she said smirking looking at Levi's figure which turned at the word deal.

"A deal?... What could you possibly offer that I would be interested in?" he lifted his eyebrow curious with a hint of smirk.

"Well... If you go to the café with me just one time and say you don't like it. Then I will stop talking about it."

He lifted his eyebrow again looking like he was still waiting.

"and stop asking you to come there" She smiled brightly as she finished.

"okay you got a deal." he said firmly before going to grab his coat.  
He wanted this over with as fast as possible, so he could go back to reading.

* * *

Petra had a creepy happy smile all the way to the café. It kind of creeped Levi out but he didn't say or showed it, he knew his sister had something on her mind but he was not gonna ask since he just wanted to go into the café and out as fast as possible.

Before he knew it they were in front of the café with the golden sign saying Café Titan.

Petra pulled Levi in before he could change his mind.  
Levi looked over to say something but before he could utter a word a waiter came over smiling brightly.

"Hello lovelies, welcome to café Titan. Let me show you to a table" the waiter bowed holding a arm out telling them to follow.

Levi followed the waiter like a lost puppy, he took his appearances in like a piece of fresh dessert.

The boy was breath-taking his eyes was big beautiful emerald green, deep as an ocean. He was afraid if he kept on staring into them that he was gonna drown in them. He looked so innocent, even with the revealing kitty cosplay on.

The word that popped into his mind as they sat down at the table was _**cute**_

* * *

I hope you liked the chap even if it was a bit short, I don't have to much time on my hands but I do what I can :) please leave a review with your thoughts. hugs! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Levi could not take his eyes away from the waiter's beautiful sea green eyes, it was like they draw him in. Levi eyes subconsciously move to the waiter's mouth who formed words his brain didn't seem to hear.

He jumped back to reality when the plump lips turned into a sexy smirk.  
The waiter then repeated himself keeping the smirk in place.

"Sir what do you wish to have?"

"Ah, forest tea and a piece of brownie please"

"Very well. Sir and miss" he said smirking and bowing before leaving them.

Petra coughed to catch Levi's attention.  
Levi turned only to see Petra giving him a smirk.

"Well, well. It seems it was good we came here that is one good-looking piece. Huh brother?" she still had her smirk in place as she leaned on her as leaning closer to Levi.

Levi smirked back.  
"Yes I have to admit that is one hot piece of candy" his voice dripping with want.

He didn't miss the seducing smile thrown his way by the waiter as he walked to them with their order.

"Here you go I hope you enjoy it miss Petra, and this is?" he asked smiling at Petra.

"Levi, he is my brother, I told him to come here since your tea is so _**delicious**_" she said the last part as she casted a look in Levi direction with a sneaky smile.

"Oh, hello mr Levi, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Eren" Eren said with a sexy smile there could make your heart jump out of your chest.

Levi leaned back in his chair looking up at Eren with hot smirk.  
"Just Levi is fine, nice to meet you Eren. My sister was right this is really delicious" Levi licked his lips as he took a sip from his tea. He didn't miss Eren's eyes landing on his lips as he did the motion.

"Oh, I forgot to share our night club sheet" Eren said as he handed them a paper each with big letters "Titan's Hot Night Club"

"Oh my?! Titan becomes a night club at night?" Petra said reading all the info

entertainment: sexy dancers, singers, drinks and hot music. Party every night like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes, right beside here is the club, which is a part of café Titan." he said smiling  
Petra looked with a wicked smile at Levi unable to hide her inner voice which Levi could see, there screamed LET'S GO PLEASE.

Levi sighed at his sister, _man sometimes_ he thought as he looked back at Eren.

"So it starts at 21?, then we will be there" he said leaning on his arms with his head.

"Okay then I will see you there" Eren said with a bright smile.

"wait, you are at the night club aswell?" Levi shut up sounding confused, looking like his imagination did just run wild with pictures.

"yes I am a _**entertainer**_ after all" Eren said seducing

* * *

Eeeeyyy hope you enjoy! reviews will be greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys/girls and the followers + favs looooovvvveee yooou :D

your reviews gives me the power to keep going *fistpump* yaay

* * *

Levi was making himself ready when suddenly his annoying friends burst into his room yelling in what he would take as excitement but in his ears it was just plain annoying.  
He turned glaring at them as they stumbled around.  
But his glare was locked on non other than Hanji who was squealing in excitement.

"Don't be like that Leeeeevi~~~~~" Hanji pulled his name out, a thing she always did, but it didn't annoy him any less.

"Petra told us about the night club! it is gonna be awesome and you are gonna party with us!" Hanji jumped up and down as she sang the words out.

"tsk, shitty glasses, and why do you think I will drink with you?" Levi said looking back into his mirror as he fixed his hair.

"Because you need it, and as I remember there is some sweet candy there" Petra said coming in between Hanji and Armin with a firm smile in place.

"and that was a bonus in the deal" she said with a "innocent" smile, which made Hanji pump her fist into the air with a yell.

Levi sighed in defeat. His oh so "innocent" sister always got him to do what she wanted in the end, but as he thought about it, why not? he haven't partied in a long time.

After he made himself ready Hanji started with the "pre drinking" which was shots and Smirnoff before they even got out of the door, not that he complained it was something there made him relax but he couldn't stop thinking about what there was waiting for him at the club as they made their way out, already slightly tipsy.

as they came to the night club people was already standing outside cheering and talking waiting to get in.

Levi however just walked over weaving his gold credit and ID to the guard, he smiled and told people to move to let Levi and his friends in since they was on the VIP list.

There was loud music playing, people drinking, dancing, different colored lights dancing across the room and smoke in the air, so it made a illusion with the blinking lights that made things look as if they was in slow motion.

Levi walked over to the bar as it seem Hanji's eyes was glued to all the colored drinks.  
Hanji pushed Levi aside before he could complain about her outburst.  
"I would like 4 of the sexy blues" she yelled to the bartender who was a good-looking male, which had a name tag there said Macro.  
Hanji squealed as Macro made tricks with the drinks - he was good Levi had to admit.

Macro smiled as he slided the drinks over the bar to each of them, Hanji paid while jumping ordering more drinks before anyone could say anything - yes when you partied with Hanji expect to get hammered.

The song shifted to Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz - Get Low, which matched perfect with the blond girl dancing on the stage. Her big blond hair hanging loose in a wild way with a tight revealing set on it made you able to see every curve of her body as she danced against the dance pole.

Levi looked around unable to see Eren which had told he was gonna work tonight.  
_Maybe something got in the way _he thought disappointed.

But before he could get to lost in his thoughts a voice burst out through the room.

"HEY ARE ALL OF YOUR PARTY ANIMALS READY FOR THE ENTERTAINTMENT?"  
People cheered wildly fist pumping the air.

"OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT HERE THEY COME"

A pale beautiful girl with revealing tight black kitten cosplay came out walking to the left of the stage and a brunette came out on the right but that was not what cutch Levi's attention, it was the boy in the middle who had sexy black ripped clothes which was hugging his sexy toned body the rips revealing a lot of his sun-kissed skin, his hair was wild-looking like a hot mess, the black out liner made his eyes look big and attractive - yes it was Eren, Levi nearly drooled at the sight.

Eren started singing smirking sexy to all the cheering people.

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays_

Eren slided his hand down his toned abs licking his lips then smiling sexy to Levi who suddenly felt hot from Eren's display but he didn't stop there.

_Is it the way that you talk_

_That's causing me to freak?_

_Is it the way that you laugh_

_That's making my heart beat?_

_Is it the way that you kiss?_

_It's gotta be the way that you taste._

One of the girls walked over to Eren gaining up against him looking hotly up at him. Eren moved his face closer taking one of his fingers to lift her head closer but instead of doing anything else he turned and smirked at Levi who was in trance like state from the display.  
Eren bitted his lips while pushing the girl slowly away.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old Habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive!_

_First impressions are hard to erase_

_Etched in my mind and it just won't go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe_

_I've gotta change (change)_

Eren lowered himself as he started to crawl over the floor never breaking eye contact.

The Girls instead got on their back spreading their legs to revealing their slender legs.  
People cheered wildly at the display.

_Is it the way that you feel against my body?_

_Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_

_Is it the way that you shake_

_When your hips move to the bass?_

Eren moved his body sexy to the bass which made Levi lick his lips, as they suddenly felt dry.  
Levi took in everything, the glittering skin, the air there escaped his hot slightly parted lips the way he teased everyone with his movements. In his mind, Eren was the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old Habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive..._

_I feel so alive_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits don't go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive._

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive._

Eren ended with both girls holding on to his legs and him smirking sexyly to the crowd, throwing his hands up into the air - bowing.

* * *

Sorry for any errors. Review please :)) P.S song is Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the fate


End file.
